justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The World is Ours
"The World is Ours" by David Correy is a song that is on Just Dance 2014. It's a dlc to all platforms by releasing 6th of May to 8th of May. Appearance of the dancer The dancer is wearing a green jacket over a yellow shirt. He has red shorts. At one point, he holds hands with the backup dancers and turns completely yellow. His shoes are green and orange. He also has an orange cap that covers part of his brown hair. Gold Moves The song has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1 & 2: Hit the air with your fist and kick the invisible ball. Gold Move 3: Simply point your hand to the screen. Trivia *At various parts of the choreography, he looks like he is kicking a soccer ball. *If the song is released as DLC (highly unlikely), it will probably be in June during the World Cup, as parts of the choreography relate to soccer. *This is the first song in Just Dance 2014 which was realeased in 2014. *The only to get this song (so far) is to play the Wii version of Just Dance 2014. on a PC/Mac using a Dolphin Emulator. *As of April 29th all videos of this choreography on YouTube are blocked due to copyright issues. *This is very similar to Futebol Crazy. *Just Dance facebook revealed a teaser photo of this, and said they have very exciting news. It is very likely it will be a DLC or the code. *This is the 2nd song related with football (a.k.a. soccer in America) the first was Futebol Crazy. *As of 06 May, this will be a free DLC on seperate dates, this has never happened before. Meaning that Xbox platforms get it on May 6th, PlayStation gets it on the 7th, and the Wii gets it on the 8th. *This over all will be the 3rd free DLC, first was Firework on Just Dance 2, 2nd was Roar, which was on the same game, Just Dance 2014. *This can be hard to get 5 stars on, unless you get most or all perfects. *Awkwardly song announced to release on 6th of May to X360 and XONE platforms but its not released on X360 and NTSC version of the game on XONE (after the gameplay of the song released some people said that they don't have it on their store and only people who have JD2014 PAL version for XONE uploaded the full gameplay) *According to Just Dance Facebook page the song has restrictions on DLC except Brazil and many Europe countries but some people say that its gonna come to every platform in May 9th with restrictions. *If you are in the restricted countries you can change your county with VPN. Gallery Oops.png thereisnotheworldisours.jpg|There is no The World Is Ours DLC on the Xbox One US Store and NTSC JD2014 (07/05/14) Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs without alternate routines